Field
The disclosed technology generally relates to a head-up display (HUD) system, and a method and an apparatus for controlling the head-up display system according to various situations.
Description of the Related Technology
Head-up displays (HUD) have been studied and developed to effectively provide information to first military pilots, where they have wide usage, and now motor vehicle drivers. HUDs are capable of providing information, which includes driving speed, fuel efficiency, engine status and navigation information, for example.
When a transparent display is used in the HUD, the driver looks through a windshield and the information is simultaneously provided within the same viewable area to the driver. As such, an augmented reality is realized by displaying the information so that it overlaps with the actual road view in front of the driver.
However, transmittance of a transparent display in front of the driver is problematic and limited because of concerns about obscuring the view ahead. Also because the transparent display allows ambient light to pass through the information display, visibility of an image shown on the transparent display can be reduced.